A discussion on indexing can be found in The Art of Computer Programming, volume 3/Sorting and Searching, by Donald Knuth (©1973, Addison-Wesley). More specifically, a discussion on B-trees can be found on pages 473-479, a trie is discussed on pages 481-490, and a discussion on Patricia structure can be found on pages 490-499.